21 Things I Want In A Love
by Firefly Anne
Summary: Bella é uma revisora de livros de uma editora, que sofre com problemas de relacionamento. Através de uma lista, nomeada como "21 coisas que eu quero em um amor", ela tenta descobrir em que ponto está errando e a razão do seu fracasso em relacionamentos. Mas, o que a jovem revisora não sabia era que o homem "perfeito" de suas buscas estava praticamente ao alcance de seus olhos.


**Disclaimer: **Eu não sou Stephenie Meyer, logo Twilight não me pertence. Às vezes eu brinco com esses personagens. E às vezes finjo que sou a SM. rs

**N/A: **Hey amores! Tenho tanta coisa para escrever, mas essa ideia surgiu do nada e eu só consegui descansar quando finalizei. Quero agradecer primeiramente para a fofíssima da **Alissa Nayer** por ter betado essa belezoca em tempo recorde! Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! *coraçõezinhos*

O título da o/s se chama _"Vinte e uma coisas que eu quero em um amor"_ e foi inspirado em uma música de nome homônimo da Alanis Morissette.

E eu realmente espero que vocês apreciem essa o/s! *-*

Boa leitura! ;)

* * *

**_21 Things I Want In A Love_**

**_#_**

Um, dois, três, quatro, cinco, seis, sete, oito anos.

Repreendi-me mentalmente por estar fazendo uma contagem. Eu poderia soar como uma solteirona desesperada, mas, quem estou querendo enganar? Eu _sou_ uma solteirona; não convicta, mas solteirona. Isso realmente nunca foi um problema para mim, talvez a culpa fosse remetida a mim mesma por ter imposto um enorme e infinito abismo entre os homens e eu, principalmente desde o fim do meu último relacionamento.

Eu não era nenhuma espécie de mal-amada, muito menos chorava pelos cantos por um amor perdido, porém, eu não podia negar que sentia falta de minha antiga paixão. Começamos o nosso relacionamento prematuramente no ensino médio e a vida universitária separou-nos. Uma vez que ele tinha planos de ir para Massachusetts, eu permaneceria estudando em Washington.

Preferimos não fazer nenhum compromisso — algo como namoro à distância — porque não queríamos aprisionar o outro; continuar presos a um relacionamento aventureiro. Nós não nos falamos por exatos oito anos. Ele provavelmente já estava formado, exercendo a sua profissão como cirurgião. Talvez estivesse em um relacionamento sério, quem sabe noivo, ou na mais singular das hipóteses, casado.

E essa minha falta de contato com o sexo oposto nunca foi um problema realmente, porém conforme os anos daquele maldito calendário pregado na parede aposta, com suas letras e números tão estupidamente reluzentes, zombando do meu estado fracassado... Eu estava com um sério problema. Não tinha ficado em modo celibatário durante os oito anos. Conheci alguns rapazes, tive alguns encontros de apenas uma noite, mas nada que ocasionasse em um namoro sério. E eu queria compromisso. Ambicionava ter a certeza de ter alguém ao meu lado. Eu carecia compartilhar.

Virei-me em meu assento, obrigando a cadeira com rodinhas a virar em direção à tela do computador velho à minha frente. Eu precisava terminar a leitura daquele livro em algumas horas e ainda estava apenas na metade. Rosalie com certeza iria querer o meu pescoço pendurado em uma torre de 100 metros; talvez a minha jugular adornando uma bandeja de prata, com vários petiscos ao redor para enfeitar a mesa de sua ceia de natal — caso eu não estivesse em sua sala em, no máximo, três horas para dar o meu parecer sobre o nosso novo e promissor autor, Jasper Whitlock.

Com uma ferocidade não necessária, impus meus dedos a abrirem a pequena caixinha que abrigava os meus óculos de grau. As _perninhas _da armação roxa já estavam ficando inclinadas, porém deveria durar por mais alguns dias; talvez meses. Por mais que eu trabalhasse como revisora de texto na Bennet & Hastings Publishing há quase dois anos, sempre sentia os olhos arderem quando eu forçava demais as leituras.

_Triiim, triiim, triiim!_

O som estridente do telefone depositado em minha mesa começa a tocar. Assustada com o alarme eu sem querer pulo, fazendo com que a armação dos óculos se desloque até a ponta do nariz. Ponho, enfaticamente, a mão no coração apenas para sublinhar o meu sobressalto. Não havia nada de anormal em meus batimentos cardíacos.

Um pouco temerosa — para não dizer muito — eu pesquei o telefone do gancho levando-o em direção à orelha.

— Swan — digo ainda com os meus olhos cerrados. Meu dedo indicador e o do meio estavam cruzados, quem sabe eu obtivesse um pouco de sorte, pensei.

— Swan. — Rosalie repete. Automaticamente eu entrei no "modo alerta" ao identificar a voz de minha dirigente do outro lado da linha. — Você demorou tempo demais para atender essa ligação. Está trabalhando em "Pele e Ossos Mortos"?

Balbuciante, eu consigo murmurar:

— Sim, Rose.

— Então eu suponho que você saiba o motivo da ligação? — ela me pergunta, e inesperadamente eu consigo formar em minha mente a visão de Rosalie içando as sobrancelhas tão douradas quanto os seus longos fios. Sim, Rosalie certamente estava me desafiando via um aparelho telefônico.

— Tenho uma rápida noção... — Estou nervosa. Levo os dedos em direção aos meus lábios e começo a roer a unha. Paro tão logo eu consigo sentir os restos do esmalte grudarem em minha língua. Cuspo, antes que sem querer eu engula os restos do cosmético. Recomponho-me, e continuo. — Seria sobre o novo livro de Whitlock, estou certa?

— Corretíssima. — Rosalie bufa. O rangido de sua cadeira dá-me a noção de que ela está talvez nervosa. — A gráfica já está cobrando-me pelo material. Tudo depende de você, Bella.

— Eu sei. — Imiscuo meus dedos por dentro dos cabelos. Sinto uma ânsia exorbitante de puxar para fora todos os fios do meu couro cabeludo. Tenho o presságio que não terminarei a revisão no período solicitado; também não contribuía em nada o tempo que eu estava gastando _tricotando_ com Rosalie no telefone. — Não há nenhuma possibilidade em alongar o prazo com a gráfica? — Prendo meu lábio inferior entre os dentes, quase rasgando a pele sensível.

Consigo ouvir o suspiro de Rosalie.

Ela está contando. Muito baixo, quase inaudível, eu consigo ouvir a sua contagem do número um até o décimo.

— Isabella, — tremo apenas com o pronunciamento do meu nome. — Você não tem noção da pressa que estamos em disponibilizar para o grande público "Pele e Ossos Mortos". O senhor Whitlock tem pressa em ter a sua obra disposta em nossas livrarias.

— Eu só preciso de mais um dia. Prometo que entregarei a revisão amanhã, no mais tardar às duas da tarde.

Outro suspiro.

— Amanhã, às duas da tarde. Nem um segundo a mais, você está me entendendo, Isabella?

— Perfeitamente — consigo suspirar em alívio. Até mesmo um sorriso lampeja sobre os meus lábios.

Rosalie encerrou a chamada.

Ao virar-me, meus olhos mais uma vez foram levados para a folhinha.

Oito anos.

O calendário estava zombando de mim. Sim, ele estava. Agindo de modo infantil, dou a língua para a folhinha e direciono a minha atenção e concentração no arquivo à minha frente.

As horas passaram de modo tão rápido que não percebi que já havia chegado às quatro horas — o fim do meu expediente. Apenas torno-me ciente quando Alice aparece em minha sala.

— Senhorita Swan? — assusto-me com a voz melódica e infantil de Alice. — Eu já estou indo embora, o meu expediente terminou. Gostaria que eu fizesse algo?

Meneio a cabeça negativamente.

Provavelmente eu iria ultrapassar o meu expediente para adiantar o máximo que eu conseguisse do PEOM. A leitura estava sendo relativamente fadigosa; não era algo que prendesse a atenção do leitor. Os personagens principais, Danna e Mitchel, eram dois estúpidos, em minha opinião. Porém, Rosalie era quem escolhia os livros a serem lançados e, sendo bom ou não, eu era paga para fazer a última revisão antes de lançar para a gráfica.

— Não, Alice, você já está dispensada — respondo, logo voltando a minha atenção para o monitor velho.

— Talvez um café? — ela insiste.

— Sim, um café seria mais do que bem-vindo!

Alice me oferece um gentil sorriso enquanto regressa em seu caminho até a cafeteria. Eu iria precisar de muita cafeína no organismo para conseguir suportar o final da leitura. Vibrações incendiavam o meu corpo quando me dei conta que, entre as 490 folhas, faltavam apenas 190. Era um grande avanço. Eu poderia ir para casa, e tentar adiantar algo quando chegasse.

Alice voltou completamente sorridente. Senti-me mal porque não iria precisar mais do café; já estava me preparando para seguir para o meu minúsculo apartamento no coração de Seattle.

**#**

Duas e meia da madrugada e eu ainda estava acordada. A caneca de café ao meu lado já estava vazia, assim como todo o líquido negro em minha cafeteira. Não sobrava coragem em meu corpo para guiar-me novamente à cozinha e fazer mais uma remessa do meu vício. Desliguei o notebook, muito mais ágil para fazer as minhas alterações que aquela máquina velha e caindo aos pedaços como eu tinha na B&H.

Antes de desligar a luz do abajur disposto em meu criado mudo, eu peguei o meu bloco de anotações.

_21 Coisas que eu quero em um amor_, era o título da minha "lista".

Era algo adolescente; talvez imaturo. Porém, depois de longos oito anos eu necessitei criar essa lista para ver em que ponto eu estava errando em relação aos meus relacionamentos. Talvez eu fosse uma criatura irritante demais. Quem sabe exigente? Através daquela lista, o meu propósito era descobrir.

Corri os meus olhos por toda a folha branca.

**_Número um:_**_ ele precisa vir de uma boa família; eu não posso entrar em um relacionamento onde ocasionalmente tenha uma sogra psicopata. Apenas por uma questão de defesa. _

**_Número dois:_**_ um bom emprego; sou uma mulher independente, tenho vinte e oito anos e não me empenhei o bastante para sustentar um companheiro; assim como também não aceito que ocorra o contrário._

**_Número três:_**_ ele não precisa ser um Deus Grego, mesmo tendo passeado por meus sonhos noturnos uma personificação de Zeus. Sinto-me aquecer apenas com tais pensamentos. Já estou começando a devanear nessa lista. Talvez eu tenha apreço se ele for um cara mais alto; nada contra os baixinhos. Não me importo se ele for magro ou musculoso, mas eu não pretendo ter meus ossos esmagados. Nós temos que ser um proporcional ao outro._

**_Número quatro:_**_ não tenho a ilusão de que ele chegará montado em um cavalo branco. A época do colegial acabou há muito tempo. _

**_Número cinco:_**_ ele tem que me aceitar exatamente como eu sou: desastrada durante uma boa parcela do dia, tímida e completamente ranzinza pela manhã._

**_Número seis:_**_ ele não deve ser bagunceiro. Precisa ter consciência de que a tampa do vaso sanitário deve estar sempre abaixada, que não deverá haver pelos da barba dentro do lavabo, toalha molhada em cima da cama e cuecas pendurada no chuveiro._

**_Número sete:_**_ tem que respeitar-me, assim como garantirei a recíproca._

**_Número oito:_**_ sem ex-esposa na bagagem. Já tenho problemas demais para ainda ter que lidar com mulheres loucas, desesperadas e insatisfeitas com o fim do casamento. Isso já aconteceu uma vez e eu não pretendo uma reprise._

**_Número nove:_**_ acho muito sexy homem com tatuagem._

**_Número dez:_**_ também tenho um fraco por barbas._

**_Número onze:_**_ sem vícios._

**_Número doze:_**_ entende-se por vício qualquer substância ilícita._

**_Número treze:_**_ se ele souber cozinhar, será um adicional muito bom._

**_Número quatorze:_**_ ter conhecimentos de massagem também será bem-vindo!_

Meus olhos se fecham antes que eu pudesse entrar no meu décimo quinto tópico. Coloco o bloco de anotações em cima do criado mudo novamente, enquanto eu me deixava embalar pelo mundo dos sonhos.

**#**

Acordei às seis horas da manhã, depois de ter dormido apenas quatro horas, com algum engraçadinho quase me deixando surda. Pois quem quer que fosse tinha o seu dedo grudado no botão da campainha.

Cambaleante, eu consegui vestir um roupão por cima da camisola, não me preocupando em arrumar os cabelos.

O barulho irritante da campainha apenas aumentava; demonstrando que a pessoa estava com algum tipo de pressa. Ou, sustentando a minha teoria, sem querer havia colado o dedo no interruptor.

Ao abrir a porta, preciso controlar um grito em minha garganta.

Há apenas um pequeno envelope pardo depositado no chão. Não há mais ninguém; nenhum rastro da pessoa que interrompeu o meu sono por causa de uma carta.

Abaixo-me para pegá-lo, observando se era realmente para mim. Não tem nenhum nome como remetente, mas está escrito em uma caligrafia muito bonita "Bella Swan". Coloco o envelope entre os dedos, enquanto sigo para dentro do apartamento. Enfurecida com a audácia — porque era muita prepotência da pessoa apenas abandonar a carta, sem deixar-me ver quem era o portador.

Deposito o papel no balcão da cozinha, enquanto eu preparava um café para despertar.

Não conseguindo vencer a curiosidade, pego a carta novamente, caminhando até a apertada sala de estar para ver o conteúdo.

Dentro do envelope há outra folha, porém toda branca, escrita com a mesma caligrafia da "capa".

Ponho-me a ler.

_Querida Bella,_

_Faz algum tempo que não mantemos contato. Tenho sentido a sua falta. Muito. Gostaria de marcar um encontro com você, esta tarde, no mesmo restaurante que costumávamos visitar há... Alguns anos. É tão estranho escrever essa palavra porque, para mim, os anos passaram-se árduos demais. Você não consegue imaginar quantas vezes eu digitei o seu número em meu telefone, criando coragem para ligar para você. Ouvir apenas a sua voz, mas então eu me lembrava do nosso acordo. Não consegui resistir às tentações, e durante muitas vezes nesses longos oito anos eu liguei para você, apenas para ouvir a sua voz ao dizer "alô", e as suas exasperações quando ninguém respondia. Não posso ter certeza se você ainda se lembra de quem eu sou; de qualquer forma, não pense que sou algum desequilibrado, sou Edward. O seu Edward, você consegue lembrar-se?_

_Espero que não recuse o meu convite. Estarei esperando-a._

_Um beijo em seu coração,_

_Edward._

Após a leitura, eu estava dividida entre o pânico e a ansiedade.

Edward.

Edward Cullen, o meu último namoro duradouro, estava desejando ter mais um encontro. Belisco a pele nua do meu pulso, para ter certeza se eu estou realmente na vida real, ou se tudo não passa de um sonho. A dor em meu braço serve para comprovar-me que era verdade.

Edward estava em Seattle. Ele gostaria de ter um encontro comigo.

Meu celular começa apitar, indicando o recebimento de uma nova mensagem. Corro para buscá-lo dentro da bolsa, levando-o rapidamente até próximo dos olhos para enxergar o que está escrito.

**_Espero que eu não tenha te assustado. — E._**

Meus olhos estão quase saindo pelas órbitas. Meus dedos, trêmulos, e por uma mínima fração de segundo o aparelho quase escorrega por meus dedos.

Despenco no sofá. Meus cabelos fazem uma cortina sobre o meu rosto, e meus olhos estão fechados. Edward esteve em meu prédio. Isso era um fato muito concreto, caso contrário, como ele saberia o momento exato em que eu abriria o seu cartão, lesse a mensagem e entrasse em uma crise de pânico?

Outra mensagem.

**_Ficaria mais aliviado em receber uma resposta, querida. — E._**

Meus dedos tremulam pelo teclado do aparelho. Com alguma sorte, eu consigo escrever uma frase surpresa.

**_Ainda estou processando as informações, dê-me um tempo, Edward. Você está de volta à Seattle? — B._**

Clico em enviar, e enquanto aguardo a sua resposta — se chegar alguma —, vou servir-me de uma xícara de café.

Quando retorno à sala, há uma nova mensagem piscando na tela.

**_Entendo a sua surpresa, querida. Fico feliz em receber uma resposta sua. Posso entender que você não está magoada comigo? Sim, estou de volta à Seattle. Agora é para ficar. Recentemente consegui um emprego em um hospital. — E._**

Surpresa era um eufemismo para o que eu estava sentindo.

Edward Cullen e eu fomos namorados há algum tempo. Separamo-nos porque ele iria para Harvard, estudar medicina, enquanto eu permaneceria em Washington fazendo o meu curso de literatura.

Eu já estive apaixonada por Edward.

Na verdade, eu ainda era apaixonada por um certo homem de penetrantes olhos cor de jade. Nunca o esqueci durante os oito anos que precisamos nos afastar. Eu acho que esse era o motivo do fracasso em meus relacionamentos, porque, indiretamente, eu queria encaixar Edward em meus casos de apenas uma noite. E eu não conseguia, porque meu corpo, alma e coração estavam superabundados com o amor que eu sentia por ele.

Com uma ansiedade desconhecida, eu respondo a sua mensagem.

**_Por que eu estaria magoada com você? Entramos em um acordo em que ambos concordaram com as consequências. Fico realmente feliz com sua conquista. Parabéns! — B._**

Edward não demora muito tempo para responder. Eu precisava começar a me vestir para o trabalho que começaria em algumas horas. Porém, eu não consigo desligar-me do aparelho telefônico. Nunca o meu celular pareceu-me tão útil como naquele momento.

**_Posso passar para te buscar para o almoço? Queria conversar. — E._**

Suspiro.

Meu dia seria logo. Além de precisar entregar o livro completamente revisado à Rosalie, eu apenas conseguiria realizar o meu objetivo caso abrisse mão do meu horário de almoço de duas horas.

**_Estarei trabalhando. — B._**

Edward demora algum tempo para responder. Talvez ele esteja tão frustrado quanto eu, minha mente acusa. Alguns instantes depois, um novo apito em meu aparelho. E rapidamente eu clico no símbolo da mensagem.

**_Que horas você estará disponível? — E._**

Levanto-me do sofá, e durante o meu percurso até o quarto, respondo a sua pergunta.

**_Sairei depois das quatro. — B._**

Enquanto estou separando um terninho para usar, o celular apita mais uma vez. Edward fora rápido com a réplica.

**_E o horário de almoço? — E._**

Suspiro ao pensar em meu horário de almoço. Prometi a Rosalie que entregaria o livro revisado até às duas horas da tarde, o horário em que estaria chegando do meu descanso. Porém, eu não iria ter pausa, ou então não terminaria a revisão, e consequentemente teria o meu pescoço adornando a próxima ceia de natal dos Hale.

Respondo em seguida.

**_Hoje não terei horário de almoço. Preciso entregar a revisão de um livro até às duas da tarde. — B._**

Edward parece que também está com seus dedos grudados no telefone, porque não se passa um minuto, quando ele responde.

**_Conseguiu um emprego numa editora? Fico muito feliz por você, querida. Às cinco horas está bom para você? — E._**

Dispo-me de minhas roupas, pego a tolha estendida em um gancho. Prendo os cabelos em um coque no alto da cabeça. Antes de ir para o banho, eu respondo a última mensagem.

**_Às cinco horas está perfeito para mim! — B._**

Enquanto dirijo para a editora, esqueço-me completamente que fiquei devendo uma resposta a Edward. Aproveitando que estava num sinal de trânsito, pego o celular dentro da bolsa, colocando na sessão de mensagens recebidas para ler a que Edward enviou-me.

**_Ótimo. Ficaria mais confortável para você se eu fosse buscá-la em seu trabalho, ou seria prudente em seu apartamento? — E._**

Sorrio com a questão.

Onde eu ficaria mais confortável? Na editora? Logicamente, não. Além dos curiosos de plantão, no dia seguinte eu precisaria fazer um resumo detalhado da minha saída, porque desde que eu comecei a trabalhar na B&H que eu nunca saí com nenhum rapaz. Os casos de apenas uma noite deveriam ser excluídos. No meu apartamento... Não. Também não seria uma ideia sensata. O adequado seria se nos encontrássemos em um lugar indiferente.

**_Em nenhum dos dois. Eu ficaria mais confortável em nos encontrarmos no lugar. — B._**

Edward demora cerca de três minutos para enviar a resposta. Sim, eu estava contando.

**_Você está com alguém? — E._**

Meus olhos alargam-se. Minha única companhia naquele dia nublado em Seattle era um sapinho de pelúcia da minha sobrinha Mia, filha de Emmett, meu irmão. Fora isso, eu estava sozinha. Mas eu havia entendido o que ele queria dizer.

Ruborizo com o pensamento.

**_Sim. — B _**

A resposta de Edward demora por longos 180 segundos.

**_Oh! Não fui informado acerca disso. Ele... Esse cara seria alguma espécie de namorado? Um noivo? Talvez... Um marido? — E._**

Consigo sentir a relutância de Edward em escrever as palavras. Eu ficaria em estado semelhante — ou talvez pior — se descobrisse que ele havia encontrado alguém nesses oito anos. Mesmo sabendo que seria muito egoísta de minha parte conservar o desejo de que ele ficasse sozinho, esperando por mim.

**_Minha única companhia é um sapinho de Mia. Nenhum namorado, noivo ou marido. Estou curiosa, você anda coletando informações sobre mim? — B._**

O trânsito é novamente liberado e eu preciso afastar meus dedos do celular por mais quinze minutos. Quando estaciono no estacionamento da editora, sou recebida por centenas de olhos em minha direção. Ignoro, por não entender o motivo. Ao chegar até a porta da minha sala, Rosalie está prostrada com sua imponência na madeira. Fico gelada por dentro. Ainda estou no prazo, logo eu preciso me acalmar.

— Isabella. — Rolo os meus olhos. Rosalie e sua mania em tratar-me formalmente na editora. Caramba, ela era a mulher do meu irmão!

— Bom dia para você também, Rose — respondo cínica.

Ela estreita os seus olhos para mim, eu dou de ombros.

— Acho que você me deve uma explicação. — Suas douradas sobrancelhas estão arqueadas. Não faço ideia do que ela está falando.

O celular está vibrando incessantes vezes, mas eu não posso abrir minha bolsa para pescar meu aparelho. Embora não me faltasse o anseio.

— Sobre? — Também iço as minhas sobrancelhas.

Ela suspira.

E ali está mais uma vez a sua contagem. Acho que Rosalie anda assistindo demais Tinker Bell. Mia adora filmes com fadas, e eu estava começando a acreditar que a minha cunhada estava ficando pirada.

— Sobre isso! — Ela informa, abrindo no mesmo instante a minha porta.

Puta. Que. Pariu.

Xingo em meus pensamentos, pois eu não tinha voz para pronunciar todos os impropérios que estavam nadando por meus lábios.

— Por acaso você pretende abrir uma floricultura em sua sala? — Ali está a ironia vazando por seus lábios pintados de vermelho.

Agora o celular estava realmente tocando. Uma música de Alanis Morissette soava pelo meu aparelho. Ainda boquiaberta, entro em minha sala. Há vários jarros de flores — em sua grande maioria as minhas Tulipas prediletas, as que apenas uma pessoa saberia.

Edward.

— Você está saindo com alguém, Bella? — E ali está a curiosidade mórbida de minha cunhada.

— Não. — murmuro. — Dê-me um tempo, Rose, eu preciso fazer uma ligação.

Ela solta o ar pela boca, porém dá-me o espaço que eu solicitei.

Jogo a bolsa em cima da minha mesa. Quase não posso ver o meu computador velho por causa dos arranjos. Pesco o meu celular, há nove mensagens. Leio cada uma.

**_Fico mais aliviado. Apesar de que eu saberia se você estivesse comprometida. Emmett. Emmett tem sido a minha fonte sobre você nos últimos meses. — E._**

**_Bella, não me ignore! Sei que você está surpresa, querida. Mas eu precisava ter notícias sobre você. — E._**

**_Você já está no trabalho? — E._**

**_Por favor, não se assuste! — E._**

**_Você adora as tulipas! — E._**

**_Perdoe-me se pareci um insano. — E._**

**_Não as jogue fora, por favor. — E_****.**

**_Estou ficando preocupado. Minha mente forma cenários, Bella. Responda-me! — E._**

**_Você tem cinco minutos para escrever uma resposta. Se isso não acontecer eu ligarei para você. —E._**

Estou zangada com Edward. Muito zangada. Percorro meus dedos pelas letras e envio uma mensagem para ele.

**_Você está com sérios problemas! — B._**

Desligo o celular antes que apareça a sua resposta. Limpo a minha mesa, colocando os jarros com as tulipas em meu armário aberto, e começo a trabalhar. Desconcentro-me um pouco, quando algum engraçadinho afasta as persianas de minha janela para observar o estado caótico de minha sala. Eu me sentia em uma floresta, tantas eram as flores me cercando. Porém, o cheiro que estava o meu ambiente de trabalho deu-me uma calma tão genuína que terminei a revisão do livro às onze da manhã.

Enviei o documento para Rosalie e pude, então, suspirar aliviada.

Resisto à tentação em ligar o celular, mas eu não quero e nem preciso ver a enxurrada de mensagens que eu provavelmente estava recebendo. Em meu horário de almoço, Rosalie apareceu em minha sala para perguntar-me se eu estava bem. Mostrei-lhe o meu dedo do meio e como resposta, recebi "sua língua". Loira petulante!

Às quatro e meia da tarde, finalmente ligo o meu celular. Para a minha surpresa, há apenas três mensagens de Edward.

**_Perdoe-me. — E._**

**_Você sabe o quanto eu odeio ser ignorado. — E._**

**_Nosso encontro ainda está marcado? — E._**

Acho que já estou "menos zangada" com o meu ex-namorado, por isso respondo com tranquilidade a sua mensagem.

**_Sim. As seis e trinta no Wild Ginger. — B._**

Envio também uma mensagem para Emmett. Eu iria cortar as bolas daquele maldito bastardo!

**_Despeça-se de suas bolas, querido irmão. Já amolei a minha tesoura. Mal posso esperar para cortá-las e oferecer como refeição ao cachorro da senhora Rowland! — B._**

#

Consegui convencer a Rosalie de que precisava sair uma hora antes do meu expediente findar. Ao chegar em casa, corri desesperada em direção ao meu bloco de anotações, acrescentando mais alguns itens na lista.

**_Número quinze:_**_ ele precisa enviar-me Tulipas. Tulipas são as minhas flores prediletas._

**_Número dezesseis:_**_ o homem perfeito deve preocupar-se se eu não responder a sua mensagem durante horas._

**_Número dezessete:_**_ colher informações sobre mim com os meus parentes. Eu posso ficar zangada no momento, mas por dentro eu estou vibrante._

**_Número dezoito:_**_ ele precisa ter cabelos cor de bronze e olhos verdes._

**_Número dezenove:_**_ escrever cartas e acordar-me às seis da manhã também será válido para conquistar meu coração._

**_Número vinte:_**_ dar-me como presente um cordão com nossas iniciais. Igual ao que Edward deu-me como presente de aniversário de namoro. Nunca consegui descartá-lo._

Ao chegar ao Wild Ginger, Edward já está à minha espera. Por mais que houvesse se passado cerca de oito anos desde o nosso último encontro, eu jamais seria capaz de esquecer o quão desgrenhado eram os seus cabelos cor de bronze ou o quão brilhantes eram os seus olhos. Edward estava mais forte, mais homem, mais decidido.

Ao ver-me ele levanta de seu assento apenas para arrastar a cadeira para que eu me sentasse. Aquele sorriso que conquistou o meu coração estava em seus lábios. Eu queria beijá-lo. Ver se o seu sabor permanecia o mesmo. Comprovar para a minha mente que ele estava realmente ali, querendo jantar comigo.

— Bella. — Meu nome dança por meus lábios. Uma corrente elétrica gostosa passapor todo o meu corpo.

— Edward — digo o seu nome, minha voz sem a minha permissão está rouca, e eu tusso, para afastar o nó em minha garganta. Eu quero chorar. Pular em seus braços e nunca mais nos afastarmos.

— Você está muito bonita — ele elogia, percorrendo com seus olhos esverdeados o meu corpo.

— Obrigada — agradeço, desviando os meus olhos até as minhas mãos pousadas em meu colo.

Como estamos lado a lado, Edward ergue o meu queixo para que eu esteja olhando-o nos olhos.

— Não desvie o seu olhar, querida — ele me pede. — Já estive sem eles por um longo período de tempo.

Seus dedos acariciam minha bochecha, muito docemente. Eu fecho os meus olhos, para sentir mais da carícia que é oferecida a mim.

— Você está faminta? — pergunta, retirando seus dedos de minha pele. Sinto falta de suas carícias.

Eu assinto com a cabeça, porque estou alucinada demais para procurar a minha voz.

Fazemos o nosso pedido. Enquanto aguardamos a nossa refeição, conversamos sobre diversas coisas. Edward contou-me como foi para ele a sua adaptação em Massachusetts, e o quanto ele sentiu saudades de mim. Confidencio a ele que me sentia da mesma forma. Edward conseguiu vencer a saudade ocupando-se de cursos extracurriculares tudo para ocupar o máximo que pudesse o seu tempo livre.

Em contrapartida, eu me afundava nos livros.

Edward também teve alguns relacionamentos em curto prazo, assim como eu. Doeu-me saber que ele teve outras mulheres depois de mim, mas então eu lembrei que houve outros homens depois dele.

— Eu nunca consegui te esquecer, querida. — Ele está segurando os meus dedos.

— Eu também não — murmuro vencida.

A distância entre nós é muito pouca.

De repente, eu não quero mais nenhuma distância entre nós, e Edward parecia compartilhar o mesmo sentimento.

Naturalmente as minhas mãos vão em direção ao seu pescoço, puxando-o para mais perto de mim. Os dedos de Edward grudam-se em minha cintura e com um último olhar, os nossos lábios chocam-se um ao outro.

Foi doce. Desesperado. Cheio de saudade.

Em meio ao beijo de reencontro, o ingrediente final daquela receita foi as lágrimas que partiram de nossos olhos.

Quando o ar fica escasso, nos afastamos. Edward beija meus lábios pela última vez; minha bochecha, nariz, testa e queixo. Eu estava me sentindo idolatrada pelo homem que era dono do meu coração.

— Posso ir para a sua casa? — ele pergunta com a voz rouca. O desejo vazando de seus lábios. E eu compreendia o sentimento. Também senti falta do seu corpo enquanto adorava o meu enquanto fazíamos amor.

Edward levanta-se e me estende sua mão.

— Vamos.

Chegamos ao meu apartamento, e desesperados retiramos as roupas que cobriam o nosso corpo. Derrubamos as coisas no meio do caminho, mas aquele era um detalhe que não estávamos atentos. Edward deitou-me me minha cama, e amou meu corpo. Amando-me até chegarmos ao cume do prazer. Edward beijou-me novamente. O suor de seu corpo espalhando o meu, fazendo daquela junção uma essência única.

— Eu amo você, Bella. Sempre amei. Por todos esses anos. — Edward confessou com o rosto escondido entre os meus cabelos.

— Eu também o amo — murmurei em sua orelha, fincando meus dedos em seu torso.

E antes de aconchegar-me em seu peito, peguei mais uma vez a lista de "21 coisas que eu quero em um amor". Faltava apenas um item. E eu sabia exatamente o que ali seria inserido.

**_Número vinte e um:_**_ ele precisa ser Edward Cullen._

**#**

* * *

******N/A: **Hmm... Posso voltar com extras se houver comentários. Rsrs Enfim, digam-me o que acharam dessa o/s? Comentários costumam ser um ótimo incentivo para todo autor!

**N/B: **Aw, que fofo, gente! Me diverti pra caramba com os pensamentos da Bella enquanto betava. E esse Edward fofucho-que-quero-morder-agora? *-* Não sei se acho amor ou se acho maldade um personagem desses diante dos meus olhos que eu nem posso apertar hahaha. Quase morro de amor com as mensagens dele e suspirei com esse final lindo. :3 Adorei participar dessa fofurice toda, e agora vocês, leitoras lindas, têm que compartilhar suas opiniões também, ok? Não custa nada clicar na "caixinha do amor" aí embaixo, deixar uma review e fazer a autora (e a beta rs) feliz! :) Beijo, Alissa.

***aponta a caixinha aí embaixo* CAIXINHA DO AMOR! COMENTE, BABY! *-***


End file.
